Enjoying Experimentation
by LittleGirlInLove
Summary: [RinxHaru] It seems like Rin's feeling quite upset with the amount of revision she has to do and the only thing that can make her smile is Haru and one original idea...[Read&Review]


**Enjoying Experimentation **

**A/N:** Hmm, this is my...third 'Fruits Basket' story? Yeah, third and I'm sorry for not updating much! I shall give the whole 'I was busy' excuse, except it's not an excuse because I really WAS busy haha...  
Well, anyway, here's an attempt at **RinxHaru.** Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

She twiddled the pen in her hand out of boredom, the sounds of an approaching summer filling her room from the open window. A cold wind blew casually into the room, dancing on her bare skin that wasn't covered by her revealing outfit. She sighed; at that moment, she could really do with… 

"Rin." She flicked her head towards her door and smiled at the person standing there in his composed stance; Haru.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as she looked back down to what she was doing before. Shivers ran down her spine as she felt a familiar touch; his hand encircling her minuscule waist as his other hand slowly traced up her elegant neck. She knew what was coming next; he used this trick every single time he wanted her attention. Unfortunately for her, it always worked. The next thing she knew, her face was a finger's length away from his and her eyes were closed, just like her lips. She peeked one eye open slowly and could swear that she saw a grin wipe across Haru's face. And with that, she pulled away; she had no time to mess around at that moment.

"What?" he asked, curious as to why his girlfriend was suddenly pulling away from him and confused as to how his normal trick of persuasion had failed that time.

"I can't; I have to revise," she answered simply, her concentration now fully focused on the books and sheets of paper on the table in front of her, spread out like wilted petals on the harsh horrible ground. She tensed once again as she felt his presence looming over her quite literally, his breath tickling her face as if to entice her into the trap of pleasure once again. She averted her eyes back to the paper in another try as she tried to ignore her boyfriend and try to understand the question that she was now pondering, but to be honest, she was finding it difficult. After all, who would rather choose revision over a kissing session?

"I see," he addressed to nobody. Rin looked towards Haru again and watched with puzzlement as he walked out of the room, unnoticed, just like his entrance. Her attention was still drawn onto her room door, even after Haru was long gone. Her expression turned blank as she finally came to a conclusion about what just happened.

* * *

She stomped into her room in complete frustration, dumping her school bag on the floor with so much power that if anything was once intact in that bag; it did not apply to the aftermath of the action at all. Quickly grabbing her other clothes from the floor, she changed into them, not wanting to stay in her uncomfortable uniform for a minute longer. Rin growled ferociously as she buried her head into a pillow, the smell of clean still fresh since she hardly ever used it. 

Just because she had gotten the lowest mark in the class didn't mean that the teacher had a right to make her feel inferior, not that she wasn't used to it anyway. Normally, when somebody made those types of remarks, she would have just ignored those criticisms, but for some reason, that wasn't the situation today. She didn't understand why she was still feeling so low; she didn't understand why she was still feeling so crushed; she didn't know why she was still feeling so…_useless_.

'_Maybe I really am not needed in this world…'_

"What's wrong?"

She sighed deeply into her pillow, not because she didn't want Haru to be with her at that moment, but mainly because she was still growling to herself about how useless and difficult her maths test that day had been.

"Nothing," she mumbled, face still set into the pillow.

"You're a bad liar, Rin," he explained, as she felt the bed sink slightly with the extra weight. He began running his hands through her long black hair, already feeling herself relax from the paternalistic action.

"You should go, Haru. I have to revise," she explained, as she pulled herself off of her bed and began unpacking some books from a messy shelf, much to her disappointment. She would have given anything to just be able stay on her bed with him for the rest of the day.

"I'm not going anywhere," came the response. Still not taking her eye contact off of her books as she placed herself by the table once again, she simply asked why.

"Because I'll be revising with you," he explained, seating himself next to her. She looked up at him, her eyebrow raised in slight surprise.

"Haru, your tests are **finished** for this year," she contradicted. She couldn't believe how forgetful he could be.

"I missed out on one thing though," he continued, still trying to assure his girlfriend that he indeed needed to stay with her.

"Like what?!" she almost screamed, feeling herself getting slightly aggravated with how far this conversation was getting and yet still getting absolutely no results at all, just like it was with her revision.

"Well, I forgot to do this biology experiment," he concluded. Rin suddenly found herself feeling claustrophobic as Haru's face and body were millimetres away from hers.

"And you, my dear, are my subject," he whispered.

She could feel him enclose her small feminine hand between his masculine ones and the next thing she knew, butterfly kisses were being strewn up her slender arm. She couldn't help holding back her smile: it tickled. Haru's mouth curved upwards at the tips; sure, Rin was smiling, but it wasn't enough. He definitely needed more.

She shrieked suddenly; the once silent atmosphere that was lingering in the room was now broken. Well, you would have screamed to if you unexpectedly found yourself hovering in the air. The only reason why she wasn't screaming her head off at that moment, even though she could no longer feel solid ground, was because around her waist were two strong arms wrapped around her tightly and she was caught in a pair of trusting grey eyes. The sound of a bed creaking broke her out of the spell that those grey eyes had cast onto her and she found herself lying on her back.

Slowly, he began tracing kisses up her neck. He smirked as he heard her groan slightly. She gasped, feeling a nibbling sensation tingle her skin. He pulled his head up to admire his work of art; already, a blend of blue and purple were slowly forming on the space where he'd just performed his lovebite. He couldn't finish yet though; he still needed to continue collecting results.

A spontaneous reaction; something she certainly hadn't been expecting. Haru was now kissing Rin aggressively; their lips engaged in a full on battle of passion that, if it were in the form of two countries, would definitely have been the equivalent of world war three. He nibbled her lips in a playful manner, pleading for entrance, but not for the reason that Rin had expected, because, as soon as she had flung open the gates for pleasure, before she knew it, their lips had suddenly parted and she was left feeling lonely and unfulfilled.

She still had no time to react; it seemed to her like she wouldn't ever be able to since she suddenly found herself shivering. He'd caught her again, however, this time, there wasn't any literal connection between them. All she could feel was Haru purposely breathing air onto her cheeks and that was when the chills had ran up her spine. She was surprised; how could something as simple as breathing onto her face cause such a reaction?

"Last one, Rin," he breathed, before planting one last sweet kiss onto her forehead and with that, it was over. She scowled in her mind; this was definitely **not** over. No chance was this going to finish now…

* * *

He wasn't quite sure what was happening at that moment; at one point, he remembered walking off towards the door to leave his girlfriend in peace for her revision studies and the next thing he knew, their lips were glued together again, sharing a kiss so powerful that it was as if both of them had inherited superpowers and were using them now just for the sole reason of self-pleasure. 

Passionate and aggressive, yet carefree and gentle; there seemed to be no distinct definition that could be used to describe what was happening at that moment. A thought suddenly entered Rin's mind and all contact between the couple were lost; no arms around each other's necks, no bodies sharing body warmth. The only connection was between their lips. She smiled to herself; she had heard that only having contact between lips made the other person want to hold them more. She was certainly going to time Haru and see how long he could stand this.

He could feel himself slowly giving in; as wonderful as their kiss was, he needed her; her waist fitting around his arms like a jigsaw piece in place, his nose resting just above hers while they kissed, her hands ruffling his messy white hair while he twirled her long strands around his fingers: he longed for that contact.

He jumped forward; she jumped backwards. He jumped sideways; she jumped the other way. He could already see the smile forming from how much fun Rin was having. Of course, the kiss had ended as soon as Haru'd jumped forward. He growled in a most impatient matter; not only had he lost that little bit of contact that he'd started off with, but now the desire had seemed to intensify upon seeing the teasing grin plastered onto his girlfriend's face.

"Catch me if you can," she whispered in the silence of the room. And they were off.

Over cushions, over the table, even jumping over the bed; Haru still couldn't catch her. He was getting frustrated; why did she have to be the **horse**?! Luckily for him, he finally caught her as he tackled her onto the bed and resumed their kiss that had been so abruptly broken.

Boyfriend and girlfriend lay side by side together on the bed, both of them panting and exhausted.

"So, professor," she started, with a slightly sarcastic tone of voice on the word 'professor', "what's your conclusion then?"

"Let's just say that I found out that you're the type of girl who would ignore anything for a bit of Haru," he whispered into her ear, smiling as he revealed the answer. She turned red from embarrassment and anger; was he comparing her actions to that of a whore?

"Well, Haru, that's rich, coming from the guy who couldn't go even ten seconds without feeling my chest against his," she whispered back, with as much playful spite as possible. Now, it was Haru's turn to blush from the words and Rin couldn't help but smirk from how well her comeback had affected her normally composed boyfriend.

"Now, now, Haru, don't be ashamed; there are plenty of boys like you who would give **anything** to feel my chest against his," she continued, the emphasis purposely falling on the word 'anything' in the hopes of making Haru turn as red as he could possibly go. However, her heart skipped a miniscule beat as she suddenly found strong arms gently pulling her upwards into a sitting position and then comfortingly resting on her shoulders.

"It's not that I want to keep your chest near me, you know," he replied, now in his usual tone of voice.

"It's that I'd give anything to keep **you** near me."

And with that last line of assertion that seemed to make Rin's heart cry out in delight, tears prickled the corners of her eyes as she realised that as long as Haru was with her always, then she'd always be needed in this world and vice versa.

* * *

Umm, ok, I don't know if I like swerved off the plot slightly because I initially wrote this ages ago and then I changed it recently because I didn't like it's ending, so I hope this made sense. So whether you loved it or hated it, all reviews are welcome as are many new ideas! 


End file.
